


Ame-me com seu todo.

by Shinomiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based Off Nikkiyan, Brazil, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky está em um jantar com Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, e seu primeiro e único amor - Otabek Altin. Neste jantar de natal, Yuri comete um erro grave, e assim tudo a sua volta começa a mudar..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikkiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikkiyan).



> Baseado nos posts de Nikkiyan no tumblr!  
> Escrita por: Megunii (askchubbyyurio)

**Otabek..**

Seus pensamentos eram apenas isso - Otabek isso, Otabek aquilo. Yuri estava apaixonado por Otabek, mas temia o que poderia acontecer a sua relação se revelasse o que realmente sentia por seu melhor amigo. Ou melhor - seu primeiro amor.

25 de Dezembro, Natal. Esse dia foi um tanto... Peculiar. Yuuri, Victor, Yuri, Phichit e Otabek haviam todos ido à um jantar.

" VOCÊS SÃO NOJENTOS! " Yuri exclamou, observando o moreno e o platinado se agarrando. Argh, era definitivamente nojento. Eles pareciam felizes juntos, e isso trazia grande inveja ao loiro. Ele sempre quis fazer essas coisas com Otabek.

Ele preparou um plano mental. Ele daria um beijo na bochecha de Otabek nessa noite estrelada. Ele não poderia chegar a um ponto em que beijasse os lábios macios e belos de Otabek... _Não! Não é isso... Eu e ele somos apenas amigos. Não vai ser mais nada além de amizade. Comporte-se Yuri, comporte-se!_ Era que dizia a si mesmo. Então, se ouve de leve aquela música... My mind is telling me no! But my body.. My body is telling me Yeahhh ~

" O-Otabek! " Yuri disse olhando para baixo, com seus longos cabelos loiros escondendo seu rosto uma vez branco se tornando num tom de carmesim.

Otabek estava olhando o Menu,  e virou sua cabeça rapidamente.

" Sim, Yuri? " Ele disse questionando o menor.

 _Oh não..._ Yuri queria beijar a bochecha dele...  Mas as estrelas se alinharam naquela noite e lhe deram um tapa na cara... Ele havia beijado a boca de Otabek. Ele se afastou rapidamente todo envergonhado, enquanto Otabek apenas se virou para o lado, cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos. E o destino lhe deu um soco na cara dessa vez. Phichit tinha tirado uma foto desse beijo histórico que mudaria a vida de Yuri Plisetsky. Com apenas 15 anos, Yuri Plisetsky beijou seu primeiro amor, Otabek Altin. E só o ser mais poderoso poderia saber o que aconteceria a ambos. Seria este o fim.. Ou um novo começo?


	2. Amar é viver e aprender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após isso, Yuri aparentava agir estranho quando perto de Otabek. Otabek, inconformado com as atitudes de seu amigo tenta descobrir o que há de errado... Mas no que isso dará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> senpai me notou e eu morri amém deus

**Oh não.** Yuri não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de coisas negativas. Otabek devia estar bravo com ele... Era o que ele pensava. Ingênuo era ele... Otabek também o amava. Sempre o amou. Ambos estavam pensando em coisas negativas, mas Otabek apenas queria consertar tudo. Queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Na noite passada havia ligado para o louro e o convidado a um passeio em Barcelona, afinal ambos não tinham nada a fazer nesse dia.

Enquanto ambos caminhavam por um parque, Yuri não parava de pensar naquele beijo. Foi tudo tão rápido e... belo. Ele realmente tinha vontade de beijar Otabek novamente mas... E se ele achasse que Yuri era um pervertido? E se... Ele perdesse seu amigo? Otabek, percebendo o estranho modo de agir do louro questionou:

" Yuri, o que foi? Você está agindo de uma maneira estranha.. "

Yuri, percebendo como Otabek o olhava apenas olhou para o lado e deu uma risada falsa, comentando:

" Não há nada de errado... Haha.. "

Otabek o olhou, sinceramente desapontado com as mentiras de seu amigo. Yuri sentiu uma pontada no coração e decidiu falar a verdade:

" Bem... É sobre aquele dia do restaurante... No natal, se lembras? "

Disse ele um pouco envergonhado. Otabek, se lembrando do seu belo presente de natal teve suas maçãs do rosto se tornando numa tonalidade estranha de vermelho.

" Então e-eu m-meio que g-gostei do beijo e-e queria s-saber se... É v-você sabe... erhm.. "

Disse o louro, gaguejando envergonhadamente enquanto colocava sua mão em sua nuca. Otabek sentiu sua paixão dominar seu coração, e disse:

" Yuri... "

Logo após isso, se aproximou do garoto colocando a mão em seu rosto e o beijando amorosamente. Yuri se surpreendeu com as ações do seu melhor amigo...

_O quê?! O que é isso... O que está acontecendo.. Otabek mas que caralhos você está fazendo?_ O louro pensava, enquanto a paixão do beijo penetrava sua alma. Logo o Cazaquistão usou sua língua para aprofundar esse beijo, queria que sua pequena fada da rússia sentisse todo seu amor que tem guardado. Logo ambos se afastaram, sem ar.

" Desculpa... Eu não pude me conter. É que eu... Também gostei de te beijar. " Disse o moreno sorrindo dócilmente. O louro estava em uma outra dimensão, seu rosto vermelho como um tomate e fervendo. Yuri apenas caiu no chão, completamente apaixonado por Otabek... Aparentemente beijos de língua são demais para o jovem Yuri Plisetsky.

" Y-Yuri?! " Otabek exclamou preocupado.

Mas tudo deu certo no fim, não é? Mas ainda não acabou essa história de amor. O que espera esses dois patetas...?


End file.
